OneShot : Say it Again
by snigslovearsha
Summary: This is another Kriyaansh OS which wil b based on our daily D3 soap until where Kriya left.This OS is about the way dey meet each other again after sum days.


"Hello Rey kahaan ho?!"

"Ghar par hun Swayam bolo.."

"Oh..Wud u mind dropping to my house?"

"Swayam mujhe toh kuch..."

"Rey in my house in half an hour bye"

"Swayam..!"

"Patha nahi ithna bhi urgent kaam kya hain isse", he murmuredd.

*********Swayam's****House*********

*****Tring Tring*****

Swayam opened d was having a men perfume in his wondered y he was so worried about his odours at dat point of tym esp. in d crosses Swayam to let go had some papers in his stopped him from entering forwrding his left hand to Rey's was an actionful were no more talks, Swayam was behaving lyk a dumb took dose papers off his hand n kept it on d clutched Rey's arm wid his n pulled him out closing d door behind him.

"Kya hain!", rey spoke out annoyedly.

"Hangout", swayam said in a calm tone.

"Hangout aur iss tym pai, hav u lost it swayam.U kno sumthing its 10 past 12."

"Mere paas bhi watch hain u kno"

"So funny samjha karo see I hav so many works to b handled"

"Chill Rey sab khatam Vicky,Nil,bharat n Amar humari intezaar kar raha hoga"

Swayam dragged him to d car n finally landed in a peaceful location of some sort.

"Wow'mast place hain na", swayam mumbled.

"SWAYAM!"

"Ok cool..!"

"Swayam if u called me to show dis den Im leaving..I hav so many other works too"

Swayam was busy giving directions to his hiding notices him not paying heed 2 his lefts out an ease sigh n pulls off his foot back to d holds him by d arm n d boys gang who were ryt behind came d tym rey realized he was in d air carried by his started giving him birthday bumps by throwing him in d air yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REY" at high volume.

"Thank you guys, now stop it for god sake"

"No!", dey shouted unitedly.

They kept his foot back on d ground when their energy lost its had d biggest grin back on his face after so many hugged each of dem individually patting dem mumbling was a mini party conducted, for d first tym it was non-alcoholic since Swayam kept an eye on NiCky from d became very late by d tym dey stopped decided to move off to d drove back alone while d gang arranged demselves in deir cars.

Rey was on d way back to eyes were giving up, they were closing amidst d tiredness n full on eyes shutted lightly.A big scream from no where n d car was worrited to hav committed to do an got down d car n was worse wen he saw a girl on d road infront of d car n her luggage was scared to see her he cudnt see her so clearly, she was in a different direction which kept his view of her kept her luggage at a point saying "Sorry" all d she started moving, he gave a sigh of relief to see dat she wasn't actually knocked helped her to see her struggling to maintain her balance to still stand on d moved her hair away off d face wid her back of d stood deir startled on seeing back in her was caressing her arm which was bleeding n he was concerned for having d complete fault on his side but there were numerously many questions which were springing up in his mind.

_How cud she be here if she had gone to she hadn't went, den y did she lie to me..not me us!N wat d hell is she doing here n dat too at dis tym?!Where is she going?Why is she taking dose heavy lumps wid her n dat too all alone?_

He stood deir just lyk a stone wid a cold heart watching dose tears of blood flow from her hand but his part of heart which always loved her cudnt just see wat was he hated her for betraying him, his heart always loved her indeed it longed for her took her hand into his, he took out d kerchief from his pocket n wrapped it around d wound to stop it from pouring d precious blood of simple touch created dose feelings he felt from d very first felt d same too, he was also shocked to see her responding to his slowly lifted her eyelashes to capture his view in her never knew she cud see him again n dat soon.

_I saw him, y was he caring abt me?!Does I still deserve it?I dnt want him to behave in dis way..I want him to shout at me ifnt slap me.Y is he behaving lyk dis?_

The silence was hurting her more dan wat words wud hav.

_I dnt want dis silence anymore, she shouted to herself._

"Rey.."

He looked at her straight into d eyes, d angriness clear on his a second, she was too scared to look at shifted her gaze onto d ground.

"Jhoot boli kyun nahi toh atleast Swayam se kah sakthi ho na"

"Rey mein toh'"

"Tum toh'''TUM TOH mahaan ho,aadhe raat ko patha nahi kya karne ke aayi ho akeli", he said in a loud and terrific tone which wud easily make d listening one merciless.

He raised his hand high in d air n was direct to slap her but stopped himself near her cheek digging his nails into his was not d angriness dat was making his actions, it was his grief, d sudden growl dat was hiding in him since d past few was a changed Rey to every1 but not to himself or for love seemed to be easily he cud hide his true feelings infront of others'he cud congratulate himself for d acting everynight he thought of his new lowered his hand down to a optimistic level but she holded her hand n brought it near her cheek, dat was wat she wanted, she wanted him to take out all his grudge back, he want him emotions to flee n take its herself wanted to face d consequences of her wanted him to react violently, to yell at her, to crush her down to death..dat was d only way for her heart to take off d guilt.

She started taunting him, he wanted him to be very cruel to her for wat she thought she started raising her voice to let his misery speak to started speaking aloud..

"Reyaansh Singhania d Dazzler...lagta hain abhi bhi tum Kriya Ghai ka chakkar mein hee ho"

"Tumhe sach mein lagta hain mein tujse pyaar karun..never..not again!N u know at u dnt deserve it"

"Toh mujhe dekhar kaho Reyaansh"

He faced her aggressively holding her arms wid his hands.

"I hate you get it...I hate you so much now"

"I hate you..." he repeated it many times, his voice breaking down as he repeats it, his enraged face turning emotionally, his eyes were speaking his sad loosened d grip fighting back wid his own emotions which he never wanted to show off to anyone but he was d same Reyaansh Singhania, mayb it was d magic of her which wud make him more weak dan wat he was totally a different person infront of her no matter how much he tried to maintain dat d hunk image.

Was dat wat she wanted?! It was a straight no for her cudnt see him, see dat old rey back who loveds her d same n is still loving wanted him to rub off d part of Kriya Ghai in his eyes were moistening, she wanted to stop him.

"Aww so sad..!", she said maintaining her bold attitude only thru her voice.

"Aww so sad..!", she said maintaining her bold attitude only thru her dint want him to notice dose precious tears dat started flowing from her eyes, she turned opposite to his side.

"Kya tum ek baar bhi mujhe dost ki tarah bhi nahi maani mein ithna bura hoon ki tum mera shakal dekhne ko bhi pasand nahi kar rahi ho?!Bolo Kriya...", he said turning her to his direction.

Her eyes turned timidly red, her cheeks were flushed, tears were sprinkling down her only imagined a straight-forward girl who had enough confidence to answer all d questions but not dis Kriya who had been loosely shedding tears.

"Kriya..", was d only word he cud mutter n dat was slow too.

"Sorry If i had hurt u ..."

His words were stabbing lyk a knife thru her heart, her guilt had no was really breaking her heart on listening as he was blaming himself for her wanted to be his baatcutter who wud cut his words before he speaks she longed to hear dat word from his mouth.

He placed his right hand on her cheek to wipe d tears, she looked at him straight into d eyes n tilted back, she doesnt want him to have any hopes on her, she doesnt want him to get hurted in d further future in which he had to stay away from he knows how her moves was hurting him, it was lyk a chilly powder on a wound.

_Y r u still behaving d same Reyaansh Singhania?!She is no more ur's..get dat clear!What does dose tears mean?_

That was d final thought that made him doubt her true she telling d truth?If she had gone thru d words then he cud say _yes!_ But her eyes narrated a different he believe dose eyes which attracted him towards her?

He wanted to test her, he wanted to kno d prepared himself for d worst n started walked upto her until there was a minimal distance between wiped d tears from her face.

"Im glad u realised ur mistake Kriya...sorry Kriya Ghai!Kriya Ghai jo dusron ka feelings ke saath kheltha hain wo aaj ithna chup, it doesnt suit u BAATCUTTER", he said doing rounds around her,while stressing d last word he came near her ear from d his lips touched her ear, she trembled slightly, her eyes closed to cherish d moment, her body moved towards was happy to have an effect on was wat he wanted,a prior response from her.

"U love me Baatcutter...", he managed to whisper in her ear after few seconds of joy.

Kriya opened her eyes realising d fact dat she was losing her senses.

"No!", she spoke out hoarsely.

"Really...?", he questioned.

"I dnt love you n never will"

"Oh...if it is d fact, then u hav to also commit some more I ask you something?"

She really cudnt say a _no_ to nodded her head accepting for d question.

R: so u don't love me and u never ever loved me right?

Kriya nods...

R: so jo bhi hua woh tumhare liye kuch bhi nahi tha...

Kriya again nods...

R: ( coming closer to her ears.. till now he was circling her): so it meant nothing to u..( stressing each word)

K: ( just shouts to suppress the rising emotions) haan kuch nahi tha! Woh sab maine sirf aapko use karne ke liye kiya..

R:Kuch bhi nahi tha...wow!Kriya Iets come to terms now.U used me n never did I ask u anything in return ryt..Can I ask you?

Again a simple mustered up some courage taking a deep breath to boundspell dose words he was about to was really a hard question to ask but he found it d only way to get thru all he wanted faced her, he came right infront of her.

"Can u...Can u...Kriya Can u pls share my bed tonight?Dats enough, I wont disturb u ever again in ur life."

A big sound,a tight slap on his face which was d same as he had it on d Rose day. She cudn't believe what this guy asked her to do. She was about to turn. Rey had expected this reaction. It was normal. .He felt really gud bcoz only he knows how much she got hurted on d rose day n due to her reaction he was sure dat she was equally had some hard feelings for him which was expressed thru her a matter of fact, no one wil becum angry on anything until n unless they love it more or hate it more. Even he saw the shock in her eyes and the cudnt say she hated him since he was d only person who cud feel her, he was confirmed dat she loved was d reason behind her unrevealing love was d only mystery question. He prepared himself for another blow.

"Kya hua aisa jhatka kyun laga. Y do u mind it. U have shared so many things wid me and u trusted me so much. Ab kya hua? Aisa shock kyun lag raha hai. Tum toh usse toh kar rhi thi na.. so ye disappointment kyun.. tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum aise hi chali jaogi. Ismein naya kya hai. Waise bhi Tum ko nahi lagna chahiye na.I mean tum bahut bold girl u remember u were d one who started it.U were d one who made me feel for bhi maine poocha mujhe hug karne bhaar hug kiye mujhe, tab bhi u were feeling nothing for me!"

"Jab tum mere liye kuch bhi feel nahi karte toh Shivam ki party mein mujhe manane ke liye wo sab kyun ki..Y did u wear d dress I gifted you to impress me,tattoo apne haathon mein kyun lagaya, stage par kyun kaha ki Dil ki bahut khareeb dost n all.., n mujhe KISS kyun kiya'oops butterfly kiss'.Kya tum har ladke ke saath yeh hee karte ho..?!", he continued.

The atmosphere was becoming d worst, d unbearable questions which confused her before was doing d same she had answers for all but its just dat she cudnt tell him d tried to move on, but he held her by d wrist n pinned it to her back wid her body crushing against lifted her chin wid his left forefinger to make her look at him.

"Phir se bhagne ka koshish mat karo Baatcutter.U wont go from here until n unless u answer all my questions!Kya tum aise har ladke ke saath karte ho or Im an exception"

"Rey mera hath chod do.I want to go"

He gave a smile n leaned forward to her ear, "Bola na..spend a night wid me n u wil b free".

Kriya yells, "are u out of ur mind?".

"oh come on! aisa toh nhi hai ki we are gonna do something new... we have shared things before. Tumne mere saath apni adventureness share ki thi na and am telling u to share it.(k is flabbergasted. all ths while R is circling) and yaad hai shivam ki party mein kitna alag se jaake tumne sab kiya meri di huyi woh dress pehni mere liye task kiye jabki u cud have avoided it easily par woh sab tumne mujhe manane ke liye mujhe smile karvane ke liye kiya tha just do it again firse smile karvado and tum toh already mujhe itna trust karti hoki tum mujhse apni dori badhva sakti ho so just trust me on this.. u wudn't be disappointed ( he says the last line by coming close to her ears) ( pauses for sometime) and like pehle hamne promise kiya tha na ka hum kisi ko nahi batayenge this time also i promise it wud be just b/w us (Just b/w us stressing each word very slowly)".

Kriya looks at him in utter disbelief...

"U r cheap and aapse yeh expect nhi kiya tha..."

"So what did u expect from me huh? and mein cheap aur disgusting hun.. Oh plzz pehle khud ko toh dekhlo.. U didn't feel anything lekin tumne woh sab kiya jo uske liye kiya jaata hai jo tumhare liye matter karta hai.. tumne toh mujhe sirf use karne ke liye itna sab kiya jo ki koi bhi karne se pehle bahut baar sochega.. tumne toh apni mom se bhi mere liye jhuth bola.. chalo maana woh sab issliye ki u had to use me.. but shivam ki party? tumne woh sab kyun kiya. .it wasn't like ki maine tumhe force kiya tha.. u did ye sab ladkiyan dho reasons kelie karte hain either dey like d person or dey r so called CHEAP"

" Theek hai am cheap and disgusting.. okay."

"par woh shock kyun laga.."

Kriya was about to say the truth but just stops herself bcoz she still loved him no matter what he thot for her..she turns away and goes but rey wanted his ansr still. He wanted her to accept d feelings she had for hurts his hand wid a sharp object present nearby n yells in who notices it rushes back to him.

"Hav u lost it Rey...Just show me.. let me bandage the wound.."

"Itna sab karne ki zarurat nhi toh tumhare liye kuch nahi hun"

"Zyaada mat ke naate tumhe madad kar rhi hun and fir tumne meri help ki na abhi so I have to pay u back na"

Rey was still holding the thing.

"Chodo usse mujhe aapki chot saaf karne do"

"Y do u care?Mein isse pakadun ya bhi tum kahin jaane wali ho jao"

He said d words hurting himself more dan tried to remove his hands off it but he was more stubborn just lyk her.

"Kya tum har ladke ko aise hee seva karte ho?"

She slapped him one tight free hand covered his cheek, she managed to hold onto his hurted hand, she started dressing d wound with a piece of cloth she had in her cupped her face wid both his hands, it was a tym to give a stop deir endless were getting hurted in d process.

R:Kriya jo kuch bhi ho pls bathade.I wil do watever u say..par sach bathao Kriya pls.

K: aap jo soch rahe ho vaisa kuch bhi nhi.. am helping u just becoz u helped me...

Rey was fed up of the fights..

R: okay then tumhe itni prob kyun hai mere iss wound se.. tumhare chehre ko dekh ke aise kyun lag rha hai ki tumhe bhi dard ho rha actually mujhse zyada dard ho rha hai... y r u caring so much...

K: Maine kaha na ...

R: (cuts in b/w) haan insaaniyat ke naate yeah i know... lekin itna dard kisi ke liye maine tumhe feel karte nhi dekha.. tum dusron ko daantti ho lekin itna care nhi karti ho...

K is silent...

R: ( holds her from shoulder) Kriya meri aakhon mein dekhke just say it that ki main tumhare liye kuch bhi nhi tha.. just say it that u hated me... meri aakhon mein dekhke bolo, kriya ghai kabhi sacchai kehne se toh nahi darti...

K is in a confused mess. she was not able to face him...

R: dekha tum nahi keh paati. meri aakhon mein dekhke.. tum mujhse pyaar karti ho

K: main nahi...

R: just stop it.. for god sake jo bhi hain batha do.. main woh seh lunga. itne din se tumse dhoor hun.. tumhare bin mein kaise din khaat raha hun yeh sirf main hi jaanta hun.. har din ko face karna is the biggest challenge that i have to take. sabke liye acting karni padti hain khush hone ki becoz oh mere liye itna karte hain lekin har beethe pal ke saath main andar se tutta hun. ghut-2 ke jeeta hun main. it is like ki meri life hi chali gayi hai.. ( kriya stiffens. raises her hand to console him but withdraws it) plz kria batha do ki kya woh reason hai jo tum aise behave kar rhi ho... i promise jo tumhara faisla hoga mein manunga.. par ab main yeh aur sehen nhi kar sakta.. tum bhi khush nahi ho.. tumhari aakhon se dikh raha hai.. just look at urself what mess u have created of urself.. woh energy, woh sweetness, woh glow sab chala gaya.. kriya main tumhe itna toh jaanta hun... tum bhi toh khush nahi ho.,.. please just tell me damn it...

Her eyes moistened once again, tears scrolled down her was gazing at d ground.

R:Kriya tum badal rahi ho..mujhe mera baatcutter chahiye jo kisiko bhi jaawab de sakthi thi aise nahi..", he said wiping off d tears.

R:Baatcutter mujhe sirf yeh bathao tum isse yahaan jaa rahi ho?", pointing out d luggage.

K:Gh...Ghar se bhagkar aayi hun, she said after a while panting slightly.

He left her shoulders free n moved back annoyed wid her response.

R:Mein sahi thi..tum galti se bhi acchi kaam nahi kar sakti ho

She lifted her eye lashes up to shot him glares.

R:Aise dekhne se kuch nahi honewala hain..get dat!

He walked up to n fro lost deeply in his thoughts on how to convince her from further actions n finally spoke up.

R:Par Kyun?

She narrates him d incidents dat took place wid her after her dance with rey on tujo paaya song to d pre-valentines day smriti n kriya convo followed by how her mother prisoned her in d room for sumdays n she came out like thinking again for a some time, he walked upto her n holded her hand wid his.

"Baatcutter chalo..hum tumhare ghar chalte hain"

She withdrawed her hand from his.

K:Nahi rey aur tumhare saath toh bikul bhi kahin aur jaana hain.

R:Kahaan?

K:Mein goa aaj rahi friends mujhe pick up karenge ab mujhe airport jaana hain

R:Aur mein?, his voice broke down suddenly.

K:Isiliye mein tujhe se kuch nahi bathana chahthi mujhe jaana rey..agar humko kuch likha hoga toh zaroor ek na ek din milenge.

R:Nahi likha hoga toh

K:Rey...

R:Tum kahi nahi jaogi 'll go to ur house n mein aunty se baat karthi hun, he spoke interrupting her.

K:Rey tum mujse wada kiya ki tum wahi karogi jo mein kahthi me to d airport or mein khud chali jaati hun.

After very hard trials of convincing her, he gave up n she won in d speaking was going to drop her in d airport.

Rey n Kriya were heading towards the was in d driver seat while Kriya was in d beside seat adjusting her in d stole her glances kept his driving speed as least as he continuously avoided his looks looking out in d window n by cutting his words whenever he tried to strike a was a complete silence in d car as well as in d atmosphere, it felt like even d breeze started flowing its powerful essence of waited for her to sleep n so did she after dose brief moments of killer was d perfect action he wanted for his changed d route back n raged d car to full didn't want her to receive a sudden jerk so he placed his arm around her to balance to d made her lie down on his shoulder n directed his way to a switched off d engine n picked her up in his arms, went to a door n managed to ring a bell.

A lady opened d door after it rang twice or thrice brushing her soft curls at d end n adjusting her broad mouth fell open at d sight of her daughter n dat too with dint bother to ask her permission he dashed thru d way to an empty room n made her lie down on d bed.

"Kya samjthe hain khud ko?", a voice spoke from behind.

He turned around to notice Smriti with her red-alert eyes.

"Mein nahin sochi ki Kriya kabhi aise kar u broke my trust once again.I dint expect dis from you Kriya", she said walking towards dem.

"Enough hum bahar baat karte hain"

"Kyun?!Hum yahaan bhi kar sakte hain Reyaansh N dont worry jo kuch bhi kehna hain yahi kaho..kriya waise bhi sogayi n mujhe yeh bhi patha hain ki tum usse..."

"Haa aunty mai usse pyaar karta hu. Aunty aapko sab kuch patha hain phir bhi uske saath aisa kyu kia?", he continued interrupting her.

"Kyu ?Sirf Isliye ki mein nahi chahthi mera beti ek Casanova ko pyaar kare..nahi chahe ki usko ek aise ladka mile jisse pyaar jaise shabd suit nahi karte".

"Aunty mai Kriya se sach mai pyaar karta hu vo mere lie sab kuch hai and kriya ne ye sab aap kelie kia vo aapko hurt nahi karna chahti thi islie vo khud ko hurt kar rahi thi. Kriya ke alava mai kisi ko bhi nahi dekhta"

"Stop it Rey mujhe pata hai maine ye sab experience kia mai in sab se guzar ke ayi hu"

"Aunty mai maanta hu but aapko agar lagta hai mai bhi un jaise log me se hu thn plz punish me kriya ko nahi mai usko aise aur nahi dekh sakta plz aunty"

"Mujhe nahi pata ki tum un logo me se ho ya nahi but iss time pe tum Kriya ko ghar pe drop karne aye ho islie mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe trust kar sakti hu mai tumhe sirf ek hi moka dungi agar mujhe laga ki tum bhi vaise hi ho then u shuld never ever come back in Kriya's life tum khud use chod ke jaoge"

"Thnkq so much aunty kya ab kriya college aa sakti hain?"

"Haa and vo tumse bhi baat kar sakti hai but on one condition"

"Kriya kelie mai kuch bhi karne kelie tayaar hu"

"Kriya kelie tumhe dance chodna padega agar tumhe ye manzoor hai then Kriya ko mai tumse kabhi dur nahi karungi"

Rey on hearing this was shocked,"Kriya ko paane ke liye mujhe dance chodna padega", he kept thinking.

"Kya soch rahe ho tumne kaha tum Kriya kelie kuch bhi karoge ab kya hua?"

"Mujhe Kriya chahiye aunty".

He was in more state to have a talk with her, he swept his legs to d door but stood nearby d door to ask out his mind.

"Aunty kya mein tujhse ek baat pooch sakti hun?"

"Haan Poocho Reyaansh.."

"Aunty tumhe...tumhe problem mujhse hain ya dance se.."

This was a non-responsive question to was silence, heart-provoking spoke in volumes.

"Problem dance se hain toh kabhi bhi solve kar sakte aunty..problem mujhse hain toh mein kuch bhi nahi kar sakti hun..mujhe toh lagta hain ki tumhe sirf aur sirf dance se problem hain Aunty...and mein meri zindagi mein dance tab hee shuru karte jab tum mujhe or kriya donom ko permission dhey n mein tujhse yeh permission bhi le hee rahunga"

She cud still hear d last words he spoke out hammering in her ears before he left d herself broke down on d coach rewinding d question many times in her head just to get a correct answer.

"Good Morning Beta", smriti spoke out tenderly awakening up Kriya.

Her eyes hardly opened to look at her smiling was like since ages she saw dat smile back on her face.

"Good Morning Maa..", kriya spoke out showing all her love carrying d same smile.

After a sweet stroking of her hair, she recollected d whole nyt.

"Rey..", she said aloud.

Seeing her mom ryt beside her she closed her mouth with d small palms of her actions brought a plastered smile on smriti's was more confused wid d reaction.

"Kriya time already 7 hochuki hain agar tumhe college jaana hain toh get ready n go..nahi toh its ok.I wont force you."

Another was receiving all d surprises since d of all, a smile on her mom's face n dat too after many days n d second one she is allowed to go to college.

"Maa sach mein..!"

"Haan kyun nahi jaana.."

"Mom mujhe toh...par tum achanak se mujhe.."

She was lacking d words to complete d was happy, a day which turned her life so suddenly, no one wil expect or can expect a day which changes from a dark cloud to a white was d reality to be accepted.

Before leaving to college, she prayed her Universeji for d best life as like dis giving her mom a hug.

She reached d college in her excited wanted to do a slow dance to enjoy d moment but she never asked her mom again for asked n prayed for one thing dat was his happiness which he finds only in closed her eyes feeling d air she had been used to before d few face had d enough glow to say how much she was desperately waiting for dis day.

She was a bit early to d college, her eyes were continuously searching for each n every1 she talked to, fighted wid n all she went to d atrium n found d whole gang having a talk noticed each n every one of were quite busy to have a glance at her, her eyes found rey, a small smile playing on her concentration was shifted when Vishakha yelled, "Kriya".

Now all d eyes were on her, weaklings, dazzlers n also d students around too were gazing made her maintained d calmness n gave a small was going to Kriya but Neha held her by d wrist.

Neha:No going Vishakha u r.*2 Kriya*Kyun chali gayi hume bina bathaye kriya ab phir se kyun aayi?Kiska sil thodne ke liye.

It started from Neha n every1 were raising their voices against was 1 for was also dint give her a chance to tell them looked for a support n found him glancing at shared a look for a min.

Rey was d first one to make a move towards whole gang expected a sudden blow from stood their waiting for his walked upto her, stood beside her keeping his arm on her shoulder to say wat he small touch was enough for her to receive all d care n affection she missed all dese looked at him astonished n d whole gang too.

"My Love", he told in a very calm n a cheered tone.

SILENCE!SHOCKED! were d only response frm every1 hands were trembling, mayb she dint expect this never even in her accepting his love infront of evry1 including sharon held her hand in his expressing everything wud be normal.

SILENCE!SHOCKED! were d only response frm every1 hands were trembling, mayb she dint expect this never even in her accepting his love infront of evry1 including sharon held her hand in his expressing everything wud be normal.

S : I never expected dis from you rey!Never!

Sharon came upto Kriyaansh in her angry avatar making Kriya she came more upto Rey,kriya was feeling bad for doesnt know how to stop sharon but she had to do something because she dint want to...no!never want to get in d blossoming friendship of rey n she started speaking randomly just to avoid some fight.

K : Sharon issme Rey ki galti kuch bhi nahi hain..

She tried withdrawing her hand but rey held it firmly not giving her a chance n then gave some fierce looks just to tell her not to try again.

Sh:Humari beech mein tum baat nahi kare toh accha hain Kriya..Kyun hee din mein aise nahi socha rey...u dint even bother to tell me before..meine kithni baar raat ko call bhi nahi bathaya aur calls bhi nahi lift kiya...u r not my rey!U r changed..

She said hitting him on d had to stop her, he released kriya's hand from his n caught sharon's arms from hurting he did dis to stop sharon, kriya felt not too much but a small creepy feeling in her heart, she realised his small grip on her was effecting dis unknowingly herself has very large impacts on his small was in no world to listen to d cud clearly tell where his palm made in contact with slowly lifted her eyelashes from her hand to him, he was hugging sharon.

A pinch of jealousy ran thru her, her heart ached for d place dat was now conquired by wanted to be with him, she wanted to be in dose arms to tell how she was feeling, how she felt dose hand wasnt even free to hold hers n give her some one else from d gang came upto her, she felt d loneliness again but she felt bad...!

She felt dat loneliness before too but at dat tym rey wasnt deir by her side but now he was here with her but still she felt d similar thing...lonely!All d feeligs inside her heart formed a layer of tear in her eyes which soon ran down her wiped it away but she cant hide dose continuous ones which were flowing once more.

"Kriya", swayam shouted from a distance watching her breaking down.

On hearing Swayam, every1 turned to glare Kriya, she was controlling her actions, rey n sharon parted from each other n Rey went to Kriya, he rubbed her cheeks, he was d only person right behind her for tried making her normal by calling her but she wasnt in d condition to listen to anything, she took her place in his arms, the place which she was longing to n she circled his arms around her for making it tight.

He felt her tears making his shirt wet but he felt gud, he wanted her to utter out dose hard feelings which he already felt eyes were moist too, it was d tears of happiness, to have his love in arms.

K:Mujhe koi aur nahi chahiye rey..mujhe sirf tum chahiye.

She was speaking through d hug in an audible tone which was loud enough for d others to listen too around was coming near dem to comfort Kriya but rey raised his palm to stop him from doing so.

He held her like dat while d gang sended off d ppl around except d felt her rest down in his arms, she was not crying anymore, she was feeling d secureness in his knows how much Kriya loved her wanted her to get back d love n care of her friends too.

Kriya moved back when she felt a presence of hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned around to notice Swayam who was standing right infront of her holding his ears mumbling sorry all d cudnt help but laugh at his cuteness, they soon went into a friendly hug n d weaklings too gathered for a group hug.

She was in d cloud 9 to get back to her friends n to get back d life she left back once, this became possible only because of one person...rey!She managed to glance at him n told a silent thanks from her was a whole hearted smile plastered on their faces, she liked dis new feelings, her wanted to run back to him n settle in his arms forever, she was missing him in a very short span.

Swayam who was noticing Kriyaansh LLHH spell all d while signified sharon too n sended her a msg to take d girls to d locker room while he managed d boys very were left alone for their were standing at a distance often looking at each first word n d first move was d only hectic thing to pass by for dem.

Unknowingly their feet started to move to each other, every step making their heart beat drop to a higher level, the distance was eliminating between dem, they were just two steps apart, kriya stopped on her way, she cudnt walk anymore further, her heart lumped in d two steps...it was d only hard thing for her never forced her or asked her for anything, he loves her n is loving no one can understand her better than him for now..not even her mom!He completed dose steps stepping forward,her gaze was fixed on d ground.

Her cheeks were flushed wid pinkish red colour, he managed 2 eliminate d distance now his heart was asking for much more, to touch her dose cheeks, to feel her skin n raised his hand to her face level, his palm touched her left cheek making her thrill to every held her face wid his left hand n leaned forward to give a peck on dose blushing closed her eyes approving to his every move, she cud feel his hot breath on her skin, d tickling torture feeling, her heartbeat incredible speed, she cudnt bear it anymore, she quickly tilted back to understand her new caught her wrist n pulled her to him, helded her by d waist.

Her eyes were trying to read d new twinkle which is now in his, his charming skin was urging her hand but she was a gal n was stabbing her hand on his shoulder moved but it was only a lil, he saw never wanted her to do dat, crush her feelings, hide it from him left arm holded her securely while his right hand holded his n placed it on his cheek, he loved to see d smile which was now playing on her felt his skin thru her fingers tracing it down, she brought it more down until his neck, his arms circled his neck burying her head into his chest.

"I love you Rey", she murmured very slowly but he heard was like a magical had a big grin.

"Baatcutter tumne kuch kaha", rey pretended not to hav listened.

"Nahi...kuch nahi", she stammered d words after some time.

"I love you Kriya", he whispered near her ear.

He cud feel her blushing hard, gripping his shirt with her small palms.

"Par Rey ye sab hua kaise meri maa...Rey tum aur meri maa ke beech kya baat hua kal raat?"

_Kya bathaun Kriya...sab sach sach bathaun toh patha nahi tumhare chehre par wo smile phir se hogi ya nahi...tum kuch zyada hee sochte ho mere baare mein...kuch aur sochke tum mujhe chodkar chali gaayi toh...No!Mein tujhe sochne ki layak bhi nahi deti hun...mein tujhe iss baat tab hee bathaunga jab tumhari maa humari dance ke liye approve kare...par wo karegi ko kehke aaya hun..par kaise?_

"Rey..."

Trance of thoughts were broken by her moved back to notice d reason for dis silence.

"Rey kya hua tum chup kyun ho...aur kal raat kya baat hua?"

"Tum sach mein Baatcutter ho..mein sab kuch bathathi hun par ab nahi..."

"Par aise kyun?Mujhe bathao rey..."

Rey's cell beeped with a tone giving him some relief, it was from messaged Rey to come n meet was reading it alongwith Rey.

K:Rey tum jao...mein girls locker room chalti hun..

They hardly moved away from each other, distance grew.

R:Kriya...

Kriya looked back at him having a smile on her face.

R:Kuch bathane bhul gayi..

Kriya nodded a _no!_ n went to d locker hesitated with his thoughts for a while n went for a talk wid hugged rey n reciprocated it.

Swayam:Im so glad for you Rey...Par kriya toh dehradun chale gayi na aur achanak yahaan kaise.

Again a question, Rey parted from continued his struggle of thoughts asking himself if he shud say wat happened to swayam or was left with no choice since both d dazzlers n d weaklings team r going to perform in d footloose competitions, without Swayam's support there was no chance of handling those.

R:Kriya dehradun gayi nahi...wo mumbai mein hee thi aur ussi ghar mein thi...

S:Par hum sab se jhoot...

Rey narrated him d whole story dat Kriya told him over d night n den d things happened b/w him n kriya n den smriti convo wid him.

Sw:Rey wat was dat?

R:Sach..sach yehin hain ki kriya ki mom mujhe sirf isiliye kriya se baat karne liye approve uss condition ke baad ki...jiska matlab mein footloose mein perform kare toh uska trust dobara thodega..aur iss tym mujhe chance bhi nahi dega kriya se baat karne.

"Aise nahi ho sakta", a voice came from behind Rey.

They recognized who was it, they turned around to notice Kriya who was hell shocked wid wat she has heard a min back.

Swayam left dem alone understanding that there were things to be sorted between dem was going to Kriya n Kriya away from him, he pulled her pining back to d wall locking her arms.

"Kriya meri baat toh suno.."

"Kya..?Yeh hee ki tum meri khabar tumhare dance chodne ke thayar ho...I lost enough rey...I dont want you to"

"I cant do dat like you kriya...meine dance ke liye tumhe nahi chod sakta..I love you more dan my dance...Agar iski beech mein choose karna hain toh..u r my first choice forever! N dance bhi zindagi bhar nahi chodenge...just for few days until ur mom realises...dats it!"

He meant each n every word he spoke was hurting her arms released d grip to make her free since she became calm.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"Its ok".

"Not really ok!"

She looked at him, his eyes which were searching for something asked wat? without d words, he moved nearer to her n whispered "I love you".There wasnt response from her as he completely filled d gap between dem n said, "Im waiting...say it na".

He rubbed his cheek to hers n den kissed closed her eyes repulsively responded, "I love you too".He moved back, glanced her, she nodded **_yes_** with a big proud smile on her hands cupped her face brushing into d hair, he took her lower lip into his n sucked it, she clutched his hair tighter for a grip n they kissed passionately.

**_Epilogue_**

A lady was sitting on a coach in a triple-room house watching d t.v.A person from back closed her eyes from behind n murmured, "Happy Marriage Anniversary Dear Smriti".

"Goutham tum kabhi nahi sudrogi", smriti spoke out holding dose hands.

"Aur hum bhi", four voices spoke out from a distance.

"Kriya,sharon,rey aur swayam tum kab aaye", smriti said.

"Abhi Abhi..", they replied in unison.

"So party is on guys..", goutham told in a way pretending to be young.

"Yay!Start wid ur dance uncle", reyam squealed.

Goutham looked at his hands in Smriti, Smriti blushed n they did dance along with Kriyaansh n Swaron.

The lights were switched off n d dim lights got n Smriti, swaron were busy wid their love n so was Kriyaansh.

Kriyaansh

Kriyaansh were dancing, kriya's hand on his shoulder n his on her were looking at each other, their first dance flicks roamed at their made d grip tighter n pulled her more into him.

"Baatcutter u r looking so hot"

"Mujhe patha hain..", she said hitting him on his chest.

"Tumhe sab kuch patha hain seductress jo ho"

"Thanks for d compliment reyaansh.."

"Welcome dear..", he said twisting her such dat her back was against his body.

His hands were holding her n her back was leaning on his moved d hair to d other side n kissed her shoulders.

"Rey..."

"Hmm..swayam n swaron kithna accha couple haina"

_ Why was she talking abt dem now?_

He held her firmer n looked in d direction she was looking, swaron were dancing having their precious time.

"Mom aur dad bhi", she continued speaking.

"Wo toh hee hain isiliye tumhari creation toh ithna perfect bani"

She turned around to look at him but he was busy staring at smriti n closed his eyes wid her hand.

"Ok madam meri poori concentration tum par hee rahega"

"Dats like a good boy", she said pulling his cheeks.

LLHH spell for some mins,she circled her arms around his neck n den a kiss again followed by common I Love You Section.


End file.
